


Alone Time

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Relaxing, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky wakes up alone and decides to make the most of his time.  He discovers as much as he enjoys time alone, time with you is much better.Square filled:@star-spangled-bingo - Home Alone
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Alone Time

Bucky had woken up alone. It didn’t happen very often and for a moment he panicked. He always woke before you. Always. In that moment between wake and sleep his mind went to all the terrible things that could have happened to you while he’d been rendered unconscious.

As his rational mind started to kick in, he realized you had gone away last night for one of your friend’s bachelorette party and so, of course, you weren’t here in bed with him. Unfortunately by the time, his rational mind kicked in his was already out of bed and looking for his pants.

“Aw, hell.” He grumbled and flopped back onto the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the notebook he kept in his bedside table. He quickly scribbled out a note.

_\- Today I woke up ready to fight the world because you weren’t here with me. -_

He put the note on your dresser and got up and went to the bathroom. He figured if he was going to get the whole morning alone he’d make the best of it. He drew himself a hot bath. That level of hot that’s maybe borderline dangerous but he couldn’t help but love. The way it turned his skin bright pink and helped his muscles relax was something he was drawn to. He looked through your basket of special bath products. His eyes were drawn to a blue, rocket ship shaped bath bomb and he picked it up and sniffed it. It was mostly citrus so he threw it into the tub before rummaging through some more of your things.

By the time he was climbing into the colorful and fragrant water he had his hair up in a bun, a mineral mud mask on, and he’d lit some candles and put some music on to play. He sunk down into the warm water and sighed contentedly. It was you that had really introduced him to how good a bath could be. He knew back before he’d taken them, but that was just to get clean. Your insistence he join you in the tub had grated him originally. When he’d actually done it though, he realized it might be one of his favorite things to do.

After soaking in the tub until the water was beginning to cool off, he got out, toweled off and washed the mask off his face. He was in the process of making the bed when his stomach rumbled to let him know that super-soldiers absolutely cannot go this long without eating. He wrapped his towel around his waist and headed out to the kitchen.

Cooking for one was never as fun as two but he was ravenous, so he planned to go overboard. He pulled out the flour, salt, eggs, milk, and baking soda and started mixing up a pancake batter. While he let it rest he put on some bacon to fry. It was around then that the realisation that hot oil and a bare chest weren’t the two most compatible things in the world so he grabbed an apron and tied it on.

When he had the skillet hot and ready for pancake mixture he went to grab the bowl. The quick turn made the towel around his waist slip and puddle on the floor around his feet. He picked it up and was about to put it back on when he realized that he was home alone. No one was here to judge him for cooking pancakes with nothing on except an apron. And had never cooked naked except for an apron before. With no one here to judge him, now was the time. He tossed his towel at one of the kitchen chairs and started to cook.

He had three pancakes made, the bacon was mostly done and the eggs were just starting to scramble when the key turned in the lock.

He turned around and saw you stumble through the door. “Hey babe, just in time.”

“Mmm… that smells good.” You mumbled. “I am so tired.”

He turned back to the cooktop and continued making the pancakes and behind him, you started giggling. “What are you wearing?”

Bucky shrugged. “An apron.”

You came up behind and circled his arms around his waist, slipping them under the apron, so your bare flesh was pressed against his. You ran your hands over his stomach and kissed his shoulder. “This is a good look for you.”

Bucky chuckled. “Just something I was trying out.”

He flipped two pancakes onto the plate and ladled more mixture onto the pan. You slid your hands down, tracing over his abdominals and along his Adonis’ belt. “Mmm… I like it. More naked house days I say.”

He laughed again as he moved the eggs onto a plate. “Yeah? You gonna take your clothes off?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” you said and trailed your fingers up and down the length of his cock.

It twitched in response as the blood started to rush right to it. “Mmm… maybe keep doing what you’re doing for a bit first.”

You hummed and grazed your teeth down his right shoulder as your fingers wrapped around his shaft. “You smell so good. What have you been doing all alone?”

“Whatever I wanted.” He groaned as his cock hardened in your hand.

You slowly pumped your fist up and down his length. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to stay focused as sparks coiled up through him. “Like what, Bucky?”

“Nothing really. I took a bath.” He said quickly, opening his eyes again and served up the last of the things cooking. Turning off the heat and moving things away from it.

“Then you were like, ‘who needs clothes?’” You asked as you continued to jerk him off.

He brushed your hands away and turned, picking you up and putting you on the countertop. “I was hungry and I had my towel on.” He said.

“I’m not complaining.” You teased, running your hands down his chest.

He grabbed the waistband of your panties and yanked them down, almost pulling you right back off the counter. You squealed and braced your hands on his shoulders to catch yourself. “I thought you said you were hungry.”

“I am,” Bucky said, and crouched down in front of you, ducking under your skirt and plunging his face into your cunt.

“Oh fuck! Bucky!” You groaned, laying back over the countertop, and bunching your hands in his hair. He groaned at the slight tug on his scalp as he used his tongue to lap up your folds. Your arousal coated his taste buds, heady and tart, and ran down his throat. He drank it up greedily. He dug his metal fingers into your thigh and teased his flesh ones over your entrance as he sucked and licked hungrily at your clit.

You moaned and writhed on the bench. Grabbing your breasts, pulling on his hair, gripping on the countertop. Bucky could feel how he was affecting you. The racing of your pulse drummed against his lips as he sucked on your clit. He thrust two fingers inside of you and curled them, running them over your internal walls. Your cunt squeezed and fluttered around his digits as he made you fall apart. Each time your heart skipped, or your breath caught or sped up, he focussed on that thing that had sent you reeling. His fingers moved over the smooth, spongy surface of your g-spot, again and again as he pressed his lips on your clit and flicked his tongue over it.

Your breath came in shallow and your thighs trembled. With a sudden cry and arching off the counter you came. Hard.

Bucky stood again and pulled you up flush against him. You looked up into his eyes looking a little dazed still as he slowly rolled his hips so the head of his cock slid up and down your folds.

“I’m glad you had fun home alone.” You hummed as you wrapped your arms around him.

“More fun with you,” he said and kissed you deeply.

As your lips caressed, you ran your hands down to his ass and dug your finger in. He groaned and pulled back a little and with a snap of his hips, he sunk into the wet heat of your cunt.

You mewled into his lips and held him tightly. Your cunt squeezed and massaged his shaft with every thrust sending jolts through him and making his cock pulse and leak inside you.

He slipped a hand between the two of you and began to rub your clit. It sent you over and you arched back and cried out as you came, clenching around his cock.

“Fuck,” he grunted, jerking forward and releasing. His cock pulsed inside you as your cunt spasmed around it.

“Mmm …” you hummed, leaning your forehead against his. “That was a nice welcome back.”

“You started it,” he teased and kissed the tip of your nose.

He slipped from inside you and you hopped off the counter. “Okay, we better clean up and then we can eat. Cause damn did I drink a lot and I barely ate anything.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky said, scooping your panties up off the floor and following you to the bathroom. “You can tell me all about it.”

As you started to regale him with your antics from last night, Bucky smiled. It was nice being home alone. But he liked it more when you were there.


End file.
